Oh Merlin
by Myari
Summary: Harry is the third triplet of the Potter triplets, fed up with being ignored by his family he runs away and is found by Merlin. Merlin takes the young child under his wing and teaches the boy magic. Drarry, Dark Harry.
1. Crystal Rose

**Oh Merlin**

**Summary-**

Harry is the third triplet of the Potter triplets, fed up with being ignored by his family he runs away and is found by Merlin. Merlin takes the young child under his wing and teaches the boy magic. When Merlin decides to teach at Hogwarts he takes Harry with him and Harry discovers who he is.

**Chapter 1- Crystal Rose  
><strong>

Six year old Harry watched from the shadows that the stairwell created for him as his mother and father got his brothers ready to go visit their grandfather Albus. But was he there being fussed over by his parents, nope. Did they even know he was there. Nope, they believed that he was still down stairs in his room in the basement asleep, and he would have been if he hadn't had a nightmare. What a shocking surprise it was for Harry when he walked upstairs to find his family getting ready to leave, and they hadn't even woken him. They didn't even plain to wake him up.

He watched with anger and hurt filled eyes as his mother and father picked his brothers up and just walked out of the house not even once thinking about him. Harry growled in anger after he heard the car start and drive away. He picked up a small crystal heart that his mother loved from the hallway table next to him and threw it at the door and smirked darkly as it shattered. He felt a little better after braking that crystal that he knew his mother loved since it was the last thing she had to remind her of her mother that had passed away a few years before he was born.

He glared at the shards of crystal as anger swelled up inside him again, he turned and swiftly walked upstairs to his parents room to find more stuff to break. That should teach them not to forget about him, sure he would get punished for it, but at least then he would know they knew he was alive. Plus they could easily fix what ever it was that he broke, they always did when Alex or Drake broke something, so let them use their magic to fix what he broke. Harry smirked darkly when he opened the door to his parents room, he was bound to find something good to smash in here.

He began to search for something valuable to break to please his anger at his parents for once again forgetting him. His emerald green eyes darken to nearly black in anger as he remembered what his father's best friend Sirius said to him a few years ago when Sirius had over heard him cry to his Uncle Moony that he thought his parents hated him because they always forgot him.

**\''/ Flash Back \''/**

_Harry was crying in his Uncle Moony's lap after he had woken up from a bad dream to find the house empty, which was strange because he and his brothers had only been put down for a nap an hour ago and his parents were there then. When he had realized he was the only one there he had floo-ed over to his Uncle Moony's house and almost burst into tears when he couldn't find his Uncle right away. He had run through out the whole house screaming his Uncle Moony's name. His Uncle Moony ran out of his bathroom soaking wet with only a towel on, scared shitliss that something had happened to his cub, at the sound of Harry's terrified screams. _

_When Harry had seen his Uncle he had launched himself into the man's arms knocking him to the ground and began crying, and that was how they ended where they were. "Harry, cub, what's wrong?" his Uncle Moony asked running a calming hand through Harry's silky midnight black hair that was unlike his father's. Everyone tried to say that Harry had his father's looks and his mother's eyes, and that was untrue. It was true that he had his mother's beautiful emerald green eyes, but his eyes were filled with wisdom and was slowly filling with hatred while Lilly's eyes were full of love and had just now recently been filled with greed. What was untrue was that Harry looked like his father, no, to Remus and anyone who actually looked close enough at the boy, he looked more like how Voldemort had used to look. _

"_They left me again! They hate me! I just know it, why else would they forget me at home while they went out!" Harry cried. Remus was about to open his mouth to tell him what he knew Harry wanted to hear: 'They don't hate you cub.' But was cut off my Sirius, who had just floo-ed in and found them in the hallway._

"_The reason they forget you so easily is because you are to quiet and never draw attention to yourself. Maybe if you draw more attention to yourself then no one would forget you." Sirius said and Harry's eyes widened at that, did that mean every one forgot him at one point or another? Did Uncle Moony forget about him every now and then. _

_'NO! Moony would never forget me, he promised me! That filthy mutt is wrong! And must be punished!' Harry thought. Remus watched as Harry's eyes slowly became like the eyes of the porcelain dolls Harry loved so much, empty. Remus watched heartbroken as Harry let go of him and stood up as if in a trance and picked up the statue of a raven that Severus had thrown at him last Christmas muttering something along the lines of 'Happy Christmas, now leave my thoughts alone'. He watched Harry toss the statue a little as if testing how heavy it was, and then before anyone could blink Harry tossed the statue at Sirius hitting him square in the face._

"_Is that drawing enough attention for you?" Harry asked before running away leaving a stunned Remus and a pissed Sirius who was trying to stop his broken nose from bleeding._

**\''/ End Of Flash Back \''/**

After that Sirius made sure to never be around Harry when anything heavy could possibly wind up in his hands.

Harry chuckled darkly when he found his father's broom hidden in the back of his parent's closet, his father loved this thing so much that Harry knew that he would cry if he found it destroyed. Harry pulled the broom out of the closet and threw it on the bed, he'll burn it later, well after he broke it into many pieces, and he'd make sure his father saw him throw the last bit of it in the fire. That would surely make sure his father noticed him. He continues to search for anything to break or destroy and nearly gave and evil chuckle when he found his mom's silver tiara that her grandmother had given her. He took the tiara and his father's broom and walked into Alex's room, he looked around to see if he could find anything of Alex's he could destroy. Leave him alone will they, he'll show them.

An evil smile found it's way onto his face when his eyes landed on Berns, Alex's stuffed wolf that he loved. Alex always slept with Berns and could not sleep with out him. Harry walked over and picked up the studded wolf that blinked at him. He walked out of Alex's room and straight into Drake's and sneered at how dirty it was. He walked over to Drake's desk and quickly grabbed the one thing that his older brother loved, the little golden practice snitch that Sirius gave him.

With everything that he was either going to brake or burn in his arms he walked downstairs and into the living room and towards the fire place. As soon as he got close to it the fireplace lit itself like usual, but unlike usual the flames were a beautiful silver and black. Harry didn't seem to notice this as he began destroying his family's most precious items. He began with his mother's tiara.

**\''/** **Three hours later \''/**

Harry had just finished braking his father's broom and had began to toss it into the fire and smirked as the wood sizzled in the fire. He looked around him and smirked as he saw his mother's tiara in pieces, his smirk grew wider at the knowledge that she would never get back together because not all of the pieces were there, three had been burnt. He laughed at the now shredded stuffed wolf and threw another piece of his father's broom into the fire. He glared at the wing of the golden practice snitch, that item had giving him the most trouble, he had to use most of his magic to destroy it, but it was worth it.

Harry smirked hearing the car pull in and threw yet another piece of his father's broom into the fire, only one more piece and that piece would find it's way into the fire as soon as his father walks into the room. He smiled, his heart beating faster with excitement as he heard the front door open. "What in the world?" He heard his father asked as he stepped on the shards of the broken crystal, he lifted up his arm getting ready to throw the last piece into the fire. "Harry, what the hell did you do? What is that in your hand?" James asked walking into the living-room and Harry let the last piece of the broom fly into the fire that was now it's regular color. The next thing Harry knew was his father turning him around to glare at him.

"I'm just doing what Sirius told me to do." Harry said smirking, he nearly laughed at the confusion on James's face.

"Sirius told you to destroy other people's stuff?" Lilly asked holding a crying Alex that now held the last remains of Berns.

"He told me that I should do something to get your attention on me." Harry said smiling innocently at them, "It worked." Harry said laughing happy to finally have his parents notice him for the first time that he could remember.

**\''/ Oh Merlin \''/**

Harry growled angrily as he sat on his bed glaring at Albus. After his little show Harry was roughly thrown into his room and an hour later that old fool that his parents force him to call Grandpa Albus, when he really only wanted to call him 'Creepy old pedo guy', had walked in and sat beside him on his bed. Harry glared at him and scooted as far as he could away from him, which happened to be in the corner of his bed pressed as close as he could to the wall, landing them in the position that they found themselves in now. "Now, Harry my boy, why did you do that to your family's stuff?" Albus asked trying to sound like a grandfather.

"I already told mum and dad. Sirius told me to do something to get them to notice me, and I did. And it worked for a little while." Harry muttered, he always hated talking to Albus. The only reason he was now was because he knew that the sooner he talked to him the sooner he would leave him alone so he could plan a bigger and better way to get his parent's attention. 'Maybe I should burn the house down, that would surely get their attention.' he thought.

"How would you feel if I destroyed some of your stuff?" Albus asked reaching to pick up a crystal flower that Harry had gotten on his 4th birthday from an unknown person, Harry remembered that day very well.

**\''/ Flash Back \''/**

_Harry was laying on his stomach in his uncle and aunt's back yard, his parents had dropped him off while them and his brothers went some place. And hour after they had left him, his aunt had kicked him out of the house, he had been watching the clouds until a voice caught his attention. He turned to see a little garden snake and had started up a very nice conversation with it. _

_Harry laughed as the snake told him a funny story, suddenly the snake froze and Harry was about to ask what was wrong when a crow landed in front of him. The crow was carrying a letter and a small package in it's beck. Harry took the letter and the crow looked at the snake as if contemplating taking it with him as a snack, then flew off leaving the snake with Harry. _

_Harry happily tore open the letter and had the snake read him what it said._

'Hello Harry,

You don't know me now, but when the time comes I will be waiting for you in the forest. Do not worry, you will know when the time to come to me is. The flower will show you the way, keep it with you when you are not in your house.

-M.'

_Harry opened the package to see the flower that the letter had mentioned, for a second the flower turned black and silver with a little green in it before becoming clear again. Harry didn't know what happened but he was happy to receive a gift that wasn't from his Uncle Moony. Don't get him wrong he loved his Uncle Moony, to be honest he had thought that his Uncle Moony had been his daddy and had gotten hit by him mommy and yelled at. After that he hadn't called his Uncle Moony daddy out loud ever again._

**\''/ End of Flash Back \''/**

Harry didn't say anything and kept his face blank as Dumbledore's hand drew closer to the glass case holding his precious flower, he knew that the old man was bluffing and was waiting for him to say something or react in any kind of way. He nearly smirked when he heard Dumbledore huff and pull his away from the glass case and back in his lap. "Why are you really acting out like this Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"I told you, Sirius told me to do something that will gain my mum and dad's attention, and I did." Harry said annoyed.

"I see." Dumbledore said then stood up and walked out of the room. As soon as the door closed his flower began to glow a pretty silver and a musical voice rose from deep with in the crystal flower.

"It is time. Your parents will ask you to go on a camping trip with them this weekend, you will say yes." The voice said and Harry nodded.

**\''/ Oh Merlin \''/**

Dumbledore sighed as he walked upstairs to Lilly and James. James was furious that his son would not only destroy his broom but his mother's tiara, Alex's stuffed toy (thankfully none of it had been burned so it had been easily to fix) and Drake's practice snitch (that too had not been burnt). James was pacing around the living-room wondering what he was going to do with that little bastard, why couldn't he had been like his brothers and just thrown a stink bomb at them or something, not this!

Lilly was crying her eyes out, she was wondering what had happened to her sweet little innocent baby boy. He had been such an angle when he was younger. He had never once pulled a prank like his brothers, only cried when he needed to be changed or feed. He had never thrown a fit over not getting anything he wanted. He had always cleaned his plate without being told, always kept his room clean and done his chores. He had never acted out once, even when Alex and Drake had used him as target practice for their new pranks. To be honest he was always over shadowed by his brothers that would always seem to find something to get into and brake, or hurt themselves.

She always felt a little guilty for forgetting him sometimes. But whenever she had gone to apologize about forgetting him and ask if he wanted to do something with her, he had always been in his too clean and creepy room in the basement. Why he had wanted his room to be down in the basement had always confused her, they had four perfectly good rooms (Not including hers and James's, or his brother's rooms) for him to choose from. Everytime she had gone into his room she was reminded of the dungeons at Hogwarts. His walls were panted a dark gray almost black, his floors looked like a dark marble stone. And that creepy Crystal Rose seemed to give off a faint silver glow and gave her the feeling she wasn't allowed in there.

They looked up when Dumbledore walked into the room. "Well, what is wrong with him?" James asked.

"Why did he act up like that all of a sudden?" Lilly asked.

"It seems that Young Harry truly just wants your attention. I read his thoughts before something powerful blocked me, he was thinking of burning the house down just to get your attention." Dumbledore said sitting down in on the love seat with a sigh. Lilly gasped at that, he little boy was going to burn their home just to get some attention?

"What should we do?" Lilly asked.

"What the hell blocked you?" James asked.

"I believe that it would be good for you five to go on a camping trip this weekend, show little Harry that he doesn't need to act up for you to give him the attention he needs. I just hope we caught this at an early stage, we wouldn't want him to turn out to be like Tom. And for what blocked me, I believe it was that rose of his. As soon as I stepped into that room that rose tried to force me to leave. It was as if it was afraid that I would take Harry from it, it is like-" Dumbledore stopped talking and looked shocked for a second before looking back towards the basement door then to Lilly and James. "Where did Harry get that rose?"

"I don't remember, he just had it in his hands when we pick him up from my sister's place when he was four. He's had it ever since. We just assumed that he must have found it while playing. I had thought numerous times to have him get rid of it since it creep-ed me out, but everytime I went to tell him I always got sidetracked." Lilly said and Dumbledore sighed.

"It's just as I thought." He said.

"What? What is wrong?" James asked.

"I believe I have found the real reason Harry is suddenly acting out." Dumbledore said.

"What is it?" Lilly asked.

"It is that rose. It is controlling his without his or our knowledge, well until now." Dumbledore said.

"How is that possible? Wouldn't we feel it if it was controlling him?" James asked.

"No, because it was taking him over little by little ever since he was four. It was pouring a little of it's magic into him everyday. It was using so little magic that we never noticed the little signs, him moving from the upstairs and away from his brothers two weeks before he turned 5, how dark and clean his room is." Dumbledore said.

"You're right, a six year old boy's room should not be THAT clean." James muttered, "It reminds me too much of the Malfoys, and his dark room reminds me too much of Snivellus and his precious potions room."

"I remember when Harry forbid me and Drake from his room for touching the pretty rose." Alex said from the door way startling Lilly and James.

"When did this happen sweety?" Lilly asked.

"A week after he moved down to the basement." Alex said walking into the room.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well me and Drake wanted to see Harry's new room, but Harry was with Uncle Moony and I didn't want to go in because mum told us that it was rude to just go into someone's room without their permission. But Drake grabbed my hand and pulled me into the room, it was so dark and creepy, especially that stuffed crow that Harry keeps at the end of his desk. We were about to exit the room when we saw the rose laying on his desk, it was giving of this silver glow. We walked over to it and Drake picked it up, as soon as he did that Harry entered the room and when he saw that we were holding his pretty rose he got mad. He stormed over to us and ripped the rose out of Drake's hand and cut him with the thorns on it, he then began yelling at us and everything in the room began to shake. It was scary, that was the first time I had ever seen Harry that mad, and that was also the first time I had ever heard him yell." Alex said then shivered.

"We must get that Rose away from Harry." Dumbledore said.

* * *

><p><strong>The Crystal Rose is on my Profile.<strong>


	2. Morgana Le Fay Comes to Play

**Oh Merlin**

**Summary-**

Harry is the third triplet of the Potter triplets, fed up with being ignored by his family he runs away and is found by Merlin. Merlin takes the young child under his wing and teaches the boy magic. When Merlin decides to teach at Hogwarts he takes Harry with him and Harry discovers who he is.

**Chapter 2- Morgan La Fay comes to play  
><strong>

Harry was sitting on his bed holding his Crystal Rose, it was such a pretty rose. He smiled and ran his finger along one of the rose petals in a loving way. Excitement bubbled up in his stomach as he remembered what the rose said to him, it said that it was time to finally meet the person who sent him the rose. He had listened to the letter and had kept the rose on him when ever he had left the house, which wasn't very often since his parents often forgot him when they left. Anger quickly replaced the Excitement in his stomach, Sirius lied when he said that if he drew attention to him then his parent would love him and pay attention to himself. Harry glared at the door to his bedroom, well if this was the way his parents showed they loved him then he would rather stay invisible. He was made to stay down here for three hours while his parents, his brothers, and that pedo was upstairs having fun. He knew that was what was happening because he could hear them laughing and the Rose showed him them talking and loving on Alex.

Harry jumped a little when he saw his door start to open, he quickly hid his rose getting the feeling that people wanted to destroy his precious rose. He sighed a relief when he saw that it was his Uncle Moony. He stood up from his bed and ran over to his Uncle Moony. "Papa Moony!" Harry cried thankful that his mum and dad wasn't there to hear him call Moony that, if there were to hear him call Moony that he was sure to get hit and yelled at again.

"Hey there Harry, how have you been? I'm sorry I haven't been able to spend time with you, I had to do something very important for Dumbledore." Remus said picking Harry up. Harry narrowed his eyes at hearing that.

'So that old pedo thinks he can take my Moony from me? Well he can think again! Moony belong to ME!' Harry thought and tightened his arms around Remus's neck.

"What's wrong Harry?" Remus asked sensing something was wrong with his cub.

"I don't like Dumbledore, I don't like that he keeps you from me." Harry muttered, his voice muffled by Remus's shirt. Remus was about to say something when Harry's door opened again causing Harry to tense up, Remus then went into protective mode at the fact that his cub was tense. He turned to growl at who ever had caused his cub to tense up and saw Lilly, Remus bit back his growl but couldn't stop from glaring at the woman.

"Oh, Moony, I didn't know you where here." Lilly said a little uncomfortable with the glare that Moony was sending her. Why was Remus here with her son, and why was he glaring at her. Lilly took a step into the room and Remus took a step away trying to keep as much distance between her and his cub since his cub was still very tense.

"I just got here, I came to see my cu- Harry." Remus said, his voice mixing with the growl he was holding back.

"Oh, well I was just wondering if Harry would like to join me, James, Alex and Drake on a camping trip this weekend." Lilly said and Remus narrowed his eyes at her, she was up to something, he just knew it. And why did it have to be this weekend, couldn't they have picked next weekend, if they went this weekend he wouldn't be able to be with them since there was a full moon this weekend.

"I don't think-" Remus started but was cut off.

"I'll go." Harry said forcing a smile on his face.

"Okay, well, I'll leave you to visit with Remus." Lilly said then fled from the room.

"Harry, why did you agree?" Remus asked.

"Well, I've always wanted to go camping with everyone, and you'll be able to come too right?" Harry asked looking at Remus suddenly getting the feeling that he would never see him again after this weekend.

"No I won't be able to go." Remus said.

"Why?" Harry asked getting scared now, maybe he shouldn't have agreed to go.

_'But you'll finally be able to meet the person who sent you that pretty Rose.'_ A voice whispered in the back of his mind.

"I have something very important that I have to take care of this weekend, and I can't do it next weekend." Remus said.

"Oh, maybe we can asked mum and dad to change the camping trip to next weekend." Harry said.

_'No!' _The voice whispered.

"Yeah, we'll go do that right now." Remus said liking that idea.

_'No, this camping trip must happen this weekend, if not then we will miss our only chance!'_ The voice growled.

"No." Harry said sounding as if he was in a trance and Remus stopped moving towards the stairs leading up from the basement.

"What?" Remus asked.

"We can't change the time of the camping trip. It must happen this weekend." Harry said still in a trance.

"Why not Harry? What has gotten into you?" Remus asked fearing for his cub, he got the feeling that if he didn't go on this camping trip with his cub he would loose him.

"He won't be there next weekend." Harry muttered pulling his rose out from under his shirt. Remus looked at it to see that the stem was black and the petals were silver, the center of the Rose was a Avada Kadava green.

'I've never seen the Rose look like that. Is this what is wrong with my cub?' Remus asked himself wondering if he should take that Rose from his cub.

_"Cub is alright. Rose won't hurt Cub. Rose will lead Cub away from this hurt." _His wolf said.

'Are you sure?" Remus asked.

_"I am very sure. Rose is good for Cub."_ The wolf said and Remus felt reassured.

"Who won't be there cub?" Remus asked.

"The one who sent me my rose." Harry said then began to pet the rose.

"Are you sure you don't want to change the date?" Remus asked.

"I'm sure." Harry said nodding his head, "I need to meet this person." After that was said the rose turned clear again and Harry passed out.

_'Don't change the date Harry!' _The voice in his head whispered softly to him.

**\''/ Oh Merlin \''/**

Remus walked out of the basement after putting Harry to bed and cast a charm that would alert him when Harry had woken up. He opened the basement door and was met with James and Lilly who looked like they were about to open the basement door. "What the hell is going on down there?" James asked.

"Nothing." Remus said.

"Don't lie to us Moony! We felt that powerful wave of magic!" James yelled.

"Keep your voice down or you'll wake Harry up!" Remus growled startling James and Lilly enough to take a step back, "I didn't lie. Nothing is going on down there, me and Harry were playing and he fell asleep." Remus lied after he took a few deep breaths to calm himself. A wolf hated to be accused of lying and with the full moon in three days it was hard to keep the wolf from attacking people.

"What is going on with you today Remus, first you glare at Lilly and now your growling at us." James said worried for his friend.

'If he is that worried then he should keep track of when a full moon is.' Remus thought.

_"Not our friends. James only hangs out with us for the thrill of being with a wolf."_ The wolf growled.

"I'm sorry, its just that with the full moon so close its getting hard to control the wolf." Remus muttered sad that what the wolf said might be true.

"If its getting that hard to control the wolf I don't think you should be around the kids." Lilly said and Remus snapped.

"No! You can't keep us from our cub!" He growled and stood in attack mode growling a warning growl at them. James pushed Lilly behind him as Remus's eyes turned from amber to gold a sign that he had lost control of the wolf.

"You don't have any cubs here Moony, get back into your cage!" James yelled, Moony bared his teeth and his growl got louder.

"You dare challenge our claim on our cub!" Moony asked.

"Why is he talking like that? He has never talking about himself in plural form before." Lilly asked James.

"I don't know." James said back slowly pulling out his wand, he needed to knock Moony out before he harms Lilly, Alex, or Drake. Moony's eyes shot to James's wand and howled, he crouched down ready to attack James when the basement door suddenly flew open and a wave of his cub's scent hit him calming him down enough for Remus to gain control again. Remus fell to his knees panting, that had taken a lot out of him. He looked back towards the basement half expecting his cub to be standing there with how powerful that scent was, but instead saw nothing. Something wasn't right, why did that door fly open? Why was his cub's scent so strong? He had to check on his cub.

"Are you alright?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah." Remus said as he stood up, he staggered a bit but got his balance.

"Don't you have something to say to us?" James asked waiting for an apology, but never got it. All Remus did was looked at him before swiftly turning around and marched straight back down to the basement, his robe flying out behind him like Snape's robe. James narrowed his eyes and went to follow Remus to demand an apology but the basement door slammed shut and locked itself. "What the hell?" James asked as he tried to opened the door, "The bastard locked the door. Alohomora!" nothing happened.

"Here let me try." Lilly said, she was always better at charms and unlocking spells than James. "Alohomora." The locked glowed for a second before is unlocked then quickly locked itself again. "What the-?" Lilly said and tried again, the same thing happened again. James growled and began pounding on the door, "James, honey, stop it. We'll talk to him when he comes up to eat dinner." Lilly said placing her hand on his arm.

"Fine." James growled.

**\''/ Oh Merlin \''/**

Remus walked back into Harry's room to see that nothing was wrong with his cub, but that couldn't be right, well okay it could but then why did the basement door fly open? Remus looked back towards the basement door wondering why James hadn't barged in there. His eyes widened when he saw what looked like a black root wrapped around the handle keeping it closed. He saw the lock glow and knew Lilly was trying to unlock the door, the door unlocked and the root quickly locked it again. Remus was so shocked at seeing that that he stumbled back and bumped into something, or someone. He slowly turned his head to see a woman with long dark purple, almost black hair, she had beautiful light green eyes and had powerful dark aura about her. But instead of feeling threatened he felt as if he was in the presents of his mother. The woman smiled lovingly at him and ran a finger with purple finger nail pant on the finger nail down his cheek lovingly.

"You did a wonderful job protecting your claim on your little cub." The woman said, her voice was rough yet smooth at the same time and it soothed the wolf in him.

"Did you call me in here?" Remus asked he jumped when he felt something rub against his leg, he looked down to see three black cats circling him and rubbing against his leg trying to get his attention on them.

"Yes I did." The woman said and Remus snapped his head to look back to her.

"Why?" Remus asked.

"Because my son, although you were doing a fantastic job protecting your claim, you are needed here to protect your little cub until he enters the forest this weekend. And had you continued your fight with that James and Lilly you would have been band from this house and no one would be able to protect your cub." The woman said and Remus growled at the thought that they would force him away from his cub. "Yes I know." The woman said and something suddenly popped into his head.

"You called me 'my son' why?" Remus asked, the woman smiled at him in a dark way.

"You are a werewolf, are you not?" The woman said.

"Yes, I am." Remus said.

"Do you know who created the first Werewolves?" The woman asked, Remus thought about everything he read about werewolves and remembered finding a book in Severus's library that said that the first Werewolves had been created by Morgan Le Fay.

"Morgan Le Fay." Remus said and the woman smiled at him urging him to continue. "Morgan Le Fay always called the Werewolves 'Her children'-" Remus eyes widened and looked at the woman. "Your Morgan Le Fay." he whispered.

"That I am." Morgan said.

"But how are you still alive?" Remus asked.

"I am still needed, just like Merlin is still needed." Morgan said then stood up. "It seems that I must go. Take good care of you little cub." Morgan said then disappeared in a whirlwind of crow feathers. Remus was shocked and fell into Harry's desk chair, then remembered the black roots. He looked towards the basement door and saw the black roots were gone.

"What just happened?" He asked himself.

**\''/ Oh Merlin \''/**

Severus was working in his potions lab in his house, he was working hard on a new potion he was creating, he had just put in the last ingredient when the door opened. Severus looked at the person and saw that it was Lucius Malfoy and his six year old son Draco. Draco was looking around the room in awe, Severus could tell the boy wanted to run around the room and look at all of the jars in the room, the only thing that was keeping him from doing that was his father's hand holding his own. "Lucius, to what do I own this visit to?" Severus asked slightly annoyed that he was being disturbed.

"Draco wants to go camping this weekend and I was wondering if you would like to join us?" Lucius said.

"Why does Draco want to go camping next weekend? And why did you approve?" Severus asked.

"I promised that I would take him camping this summer and this weekend is the only weekend I have free. Why is there something wrong with this weekend?" Lucius asked.

"Oh no, just the fact that the full moon is this weekend." Severus said. 'I wonder what Lupin plans on hiding this weekend? Has he stopped taking that wolfsbane potion like I told him to?' he thought.

"Hm, I see. But I made a promise and I do not brake a promise, so I guess we'll just have to place barriers around are camp site to keep the werewolves away." Lucius said.

"Are you gonna go camping with us Uncle Sev?" Draco asked and Severus said.

"I don't see why not, I'll just have to check something first." Severus said then walked out of the room into his floo room, Lucius and Draco fallowed. "Remus Lupin." Severus called throwing a hand full of powder in the floo and knelt down.

"Why are you fire-calling Lupin?" Lucius asked.

"To make sure he isn't going to be out in the woods this weekend." Severus said.

"Why would he be in the woods?" Lucius asked.

"To hide." Severus said just as one of Lupin's house elves appeared in the fire.

"Misters Severus, hows mays Canchys helps yous sirs?" The house elf asked.

"Get Lupin for me." Severus said.

"Is sorrys sirs, buts Masters Remus nots heres." the house elf said and Severus sighed a frustrated sigh.

"Do you know where he has gone?" Severus asked, why was that wolf always so hard to find?

"Hes saids somethings abouts seeings his cubs." the house elf said, Severus growled in frustration. Of course that mangy wolf would go to the Potter's house as soon as he got back from his mission. Severus ended the called and stood up.

"Lupin has kids?" Lucius asked.

"No, that mangy wolf doesn't have any kids." Severus said walking into his kitchen, he needed a drink.

"But that house elf said something about cubs." Lucius said.

"Cub, not cubs." Severus said. "He's gone to see 'his little cub'."

"Okay I'm confused. You said that he didn't have any kids, so how can he see something he doesn't have?" Draco asked.

"When I say 'his little cub' I'm talking about his godson Harry Potter. That mangy wolf sees Harry as his own." Severus said a little annoyed.

"You don't like that he pays more attention to this Harry than you?" Draco asked picking up on his godfather's annoyance. Severus, who had just taken a drink of the firewhiskey he just poured, spit the whiskey out in shock and blushed.

"Of course not, I don't care who that wolf gives his attention to." Severus said trying to hide his blush, Lucius was silently laughing at his friend.

"But you like him don't you?" Draco asked innocently.

"What gave you that idea brat?" Severus asked finally getting control of his blush and taking another sip of his drink.

"You gave him the nickname wolf, and only call him that unless your annoyed at him." Draco said causing Severus to have another spit-take and blushed again.

"Lucius take your son home before you wind up childless." Severus said and Lucius laughed at him while picking up his son.

"We'll see you this weekend Sev." Lucius said and Severus grunted in response.

"Damn boy is too observant." Severus muttered finally able to drink his whiskey. After he finished his drink, he slammed the glass down on the counter and went back to the floo room. "Potter Mansion!" He growled out. He had remembered Albus had left a meeting because James was having trouble controlling his youngest son, and if he remembered correctly Remus had said that Harry was the youngest Potter. And just so everyone knew, he was NOT going over there to check on Remus because he cared about the wolf or anything, he just wanted to make Remus knew to stay out of any woods this weekend.

* * *

><p><strong>Morgana Le Fay's Pictures are on my Profile, please feel free to look at them.<strong>


End file.
